Mayor for a Day
by Rhi Rhi AKA DamienGurl666
Summary: Mayor McDaniels is out of her office for a meeting across town and Cartman is running the town behind her back
1. Out of the Building

Warning: This South Park Fan fiction story has very foul language and a great mass mockery that the show is widely known for over the years. That I don't owned or created South Park by Trey Parker, Matt Stone and Comedy Central because I write my own stories between season breaks .It is intended for mature reading if you find it too vulgar to read that you have the choice to do not read it at all or do not a give a crap at all which I hope that you will be enjoy it and laugh your ass off.

**Mayor for a Day**

**Chapter 1: Out of the Building **

One morning at South Park City Hall inside the mayor's office which McDaniels was seated at her desk busy milling through important paperwork that needed to be signed at that moment. Which she was writing them that entire she has a business meeting to attend at the South Park Chamber of Commences office in a half hour but all sudden that the door crackles open which she will not paying any attention that had entered the room which it was her nephew Dylan and Cartman came walking in there.

"Aunt Mary or I'm calls you Mom now" Said Dylan while he was thinking to himself which she had become legally guardian to him and his brother after the gruesome deaths of his parents during the zombie outbreak that ravaged the town only a few weeks ago that is when she looks up from her work and she does not looks very happy when she saw Eric Cartman standing there in front of her at that moment.

"What is it my dear but what the hell that brat is doing here?" McDaniels said in a very sneering voice while looking menacing at Cartman at that very same second then she simply looks down at her fancy gold watch that she is going to be late for the meeting which she was grabbing her purse and short black wool peat jacket along with her glasses and a tan file to take with her then she says "Oh look at the time I'm going to be late for that damn meeting that I'll be back in a couple of hours and NO monkey business and do not touch my stuff either while I'm out which Johnson and Freddy are in charge"

"Yes madam we will be on our best behavior while you are out of the office" Said Cartman which he is making his voice to sounds very sweet and innocent towards her who finds it very maddening to hear which she just rolls her eyes and walk away from that whole fake ass experience that is when Cartman has a very bitter smile has he went up to the mayor's nice and cozy executive chair at that moment.

"Look everyone I'm the mayor now" Said Cartman while he is wearing that very same bitter grin which at that moment which he remembers a flashback when he and the other kids took over the town that they all falsely accused the town's adults as child molesters which they were proved not to be the type at all while Cartman became the mayor of South Park which McDaniels had skipped town to escaped town from that madness along with BarBrady and her assistants. Then he says" Ah, I always wonder what is in your aunt's desk Dylan?" Which he open the top middle door of the desk which it reveals ordinary pieces of papers, paper clips, rubber bands along with countless pens and pencils. But as he continues to be a sneaky little rat that he is that is when he has stumbled on the bottom door which it has furry handcuffs, a box of unused condoms, along with a half full bottle of vodka that is when both of boys blushed brightly on their face which they are thinking about the mayor is a closeted wild one espeaciality toward BarBrady when no one is around.

"Come on Cartman if my aunt finds out that you were in her desk which she will be fucking blow her top off like Mount St. Helen." Said Dylan while looking angry and cowardly plus he was flicking his long fringe out of his eyes which he know about the hell that they could be facing from her if she find out. Then he says" I mean she is a very organized and clean freak that she likes her stuff very organized dude"

"Geez I'm sorry but I'm not a cowardly little bitch toward your aunt like you are Dylan" Said Cartman in a very sneering voice while looking menacing at Dylan who was ready to slap or punch the shit out of him at that moment for calling him a bitch. At that very second he neatly straightens all the mayor's stuff which it was originally sat in her desk then he says "There anything is back to normal for her highness' return Dylan!"

But all sudden Johnson came walking in there to check on them in cause of they are causing any trouble by the mayor's orders right now.

"What is going on in here you better not touch the mayor's stuff kids or she will have my ass?" Said Johnson which he thought to himself that he still can't believe that he is babysitting a bunch of brats right now while getting a cup of hot coffee for himself at that moment

"Nothing is going on here Mr. Johnson, right Dylan?" Said Cartman with a light hiss while Dylan rolled his eyes that he has to lied to his aunt's right-handed man

"Everything is fine Johnson" Said Dylan while still looking murderous at the fat ass when he said the lie to the top mayoral assistant at that very same second.

"Good if I hear anything bad that your asses will be in big trouble by the mayor when she gets back from her meeting." Said Johnson in a scornfully sounding voice

"Yes sir" Said both boys which they look scared that is when he walks out of his boss' office at that moment.

**To Be Continued**

Author Notes: This story chapter references Season 4's episode "The Wacky Molestation Adventure when the kids took over the town and Cartman became the mayor and references Dylan's adoption by his aunt from my Virus story.


	2. The Sudden Return

**Chapter 2: The Sudden Return**

Later on that day in the mayor's office that the three other boys came walking in there which Johnson was at the secretary's desk looks pissed when he saw them going into his boss' office that he knows will get full fury when McDaniels gets back from her business meeting and catch-all of those little bastards in her office but the aide turned around saw his boss came walking in there which she was on her cell looking pissed right now thanks to no one that they did not calls her to tell that the meeting was canceled. That is when the top mayoral assistant stops his boss when she was heading for her office's door at that moment.

"Johnson what the hell got into you all sudden" Said McDaniels when he gently pushes her into his enclosed office to speak about the troublemakers before she gone atomic on them when she enter the room

"Mayor we have a major problem on our hands right now" Said Johnson which McDaniels was standing there with that you got to be kidding me? Look on her face and have both of her hands resting on her hips

"So what is the problem now Johnson?" Said McDaniels which she sat down in his chair at that moment

"Mayor those little bastards are probably destroying your office or God know what they are doing in there right now." Said Johnson which McDaniels 'eyes widen with fury when she heard this

"God damn it Johnson" Said McDaniels which she heavily lends back into his chair and looks extremely pissed right now that she got a wonderful idea then she says "Johnson I have a wonderful idea to get at those little bastards which we are going to screw their minds which they still thinks that I'm still at that meeting and I will hide in here when the time come right to scared the hell out of them."

"Geez Mayor that is cold idea I ever heard from you which you are one evil and sneaky bitch but I enjoys working for you." Said Johnson

"Johnson I know I'm one so play along with me go into my office to grabs some files from my desk to check everything out and ask Dylan to come here which I will be calling you from my cell right now." Said McDaniels

"Copy that I'm on it right now" Said Johnson when he was walking out of his office at that moment which she was putting her I Phone out of her purse right now

That is when the top aide went inside the office which the boys are sitting at the medium-sized boardroom table playing a kiddie version of poker which the prize is a big bag of assorted mini candy bars with pretzels were the game's chips and cans of pop for their drinks and Kyle was dealing the game.

"Come on deal you damn Jew" Said Cartman

"Fuck you fat ass" Said Kyle

"Deal then you Gawd damnit" Said Cartman

"Shut up Cartman" said all of boys that includes Craig, Token, Clyde, Tweak and Jimmy

"Kids what the hell you are doing now" Said Johnson while at his boss' desk grabbing her paperwork but suddenly his cell phone begins to rings at that moment then he says" Hello? , Oh Mayor McDaniels yes everyone is not being little bastards okay then see you in a half hour or an hour" that is when he got the phone at that moment then he says "Dylan can you help me for something right now."

That is when Johnson and Dylan came walking into his office which he saw his aunt sitting at her aide's desk at that moment

"Aunt Mary I thought you are at that meeting right now you guys are sneaky "Said Dylan

"Well Dylan the meeting was canceled today so I'm mind fucking your so called friends right now don't say anything to them about I'm back" Said the mayor while wearing her reading glasses

"Oh you can catch them in the act you both are evil Aunt Mary and Johnson" Said Dylan

"Dylan it is called playing fire with fire" Said McDaniels

"I'm got it Aunt Mary that I'm going to keep shut my damned mouth about you being back in the building" Said Dylan has he was walking out of room at that moment.

"You can go back to whatever you were doing "Said McDaniels

"Mayor they were playing a game of poker right now" Said Johnson

"They are doing what in my office Johnson?! Said McDaniels in a very shock tone voice as she was looking at her right-handed man at that very second which she was rubbing her forehead with her left hand to relieves the stress is building up now. Meanwhile Cartman has decides to back out from the game for bigger game like running South Park which he was sitting at the mayor's desk.

"Screw this stupid ass poker game I'm running South Park as the mayor" Said Cartman

"You doing what fat ass "Said Kyle

"Dude fucking Mayor McDaniels will be fucking beyond pissed off." Said Stan

"Whatever you guys that I'm still doing it" Said Cartman

"I imagining inside my twisted little mind about you getting choked out by the mayor when she returns from her meeting fat ass and finds out that you are running the town behind her back right now" Said Kenny which he was mumbling through his parka hood

**To Be Continued**


	3. The Great Surprise!

**Chapter 3: The Great ****Surprise! **

Later on that very late same afternoon at city hall inside Johnson's enclosed office which his office's curtains are closed that no one can look in there at all because McDaniels was sitting there at her right –handed man's desk which she is doing some paperwork while during her temporary exile from her office by the fat kid who has clearly taken over her office and he is unaware that the real mayor is back in the building and had concealed herself very well from their eyes to catch them in an act. But all sudden she heard yelling coming from her office which Craig's group pushes Stan, Kyle, Kenny and Dylan out of the mayor's office by Cartman's orders that is when Dylan gives Cartman and his minions the clearest venomous glare at that moment.

"Just waits fat ass when my aunt get back and find out about your takeover of her office" Dylan sneers loudly at him which Cartman simply smiles evilly at them and closes the door on them at that very same second.

"Dude where the hell is Mayor McDaniels at is she posted to be back by now?" Said Kyle while looking at Dylan which he knows where his aunt is right now

"Dylan do you know something about your aunt which I tell that you are hiding something from us right now." Said Kenny

"Yeah tells us now Dude" Said Stan which at the same time inside Johnson's office Mayor McDaniels looks at her both aides for some advice right now

"Johnson I think the jig is up before their fat ass friend does something stupid" Said McDaniels while rolling her eyes at this mess at that moment

"Yes madam I think this had gone too far" Said Johnson

All sudden the door to Johnson's office open up to show a pissed off Mayor McDaniels merging from the room which her aides which their eyes widen with fully visible fear when they saw her at that moment.

"Mayor McDaniels!" Said all the boys while looking like pale as a ghost right now

"What the hell you brats doing here and why is your little fat ass little friend is in my office right now?!" McDaniels sneers loudly which she has both of her fists clenched down at her sides while looking scornfully at them then she says" You four in my assistant's office now which I means right now!"

Meanwhile inside the mayor's office that Cartman was sitting at the mayor's desk which he was making prank calls on her office's phone which he is calling City Wok to just hear Tuong Lu Kim's pronounces of his restaurant's name and food as shitty.

"Shitty Wok how I can take your order and today's special is Shitty Chicken "Said Tung Lu Kim while he is on the phone and on other side of a split screen of Cartman which the boys are listening in and not to try to laugh

"Yes I want a two order of shitty chicken" Said Cartman while on the phone at that moment

"You want two orders of shitty chicken "Said Tuong Lu Kim which the boys were on the floor laughing their asses right now and that is when Cartman got the phone off which his plump face was beat red from his heavy laughing at that moment.

"Wow!" Said Craig

But inside the mayoral aide Johnson 's office McDaniels was pacing back and forth in the middle of the office which she was wearing a clearly seen frown has settled on her youthful looking face and the boys knew that she is extremely pissed off right now.

"Uh mayor Cartman had gone through your secret door on your desk or how to say it" Said Kyle which he looks very embarrassed about her secret sex stuff door

"Mayor he means fat ass found your secret sex stash that you shares with BarBrady door" Said Kenny

"He did fucking what "McDaniels shrieks out loudly and her eyes widen and filled with great embarrassment that she was rubbing her forehead with her left hand to clear her mind at that moment then she says " Johnson get on the phone calls BarBrady now"

"Yes Madam I'm on it right now "Said Johnson has he walk over to his desk and pick his phone up at that moment

But all sudden they heard a ringtone of a cell phone which it was Bad boys the cops theme outside of the door and BarBrady came walking in there and everyone in the room looks at him very funny.

"Did I miss anything? Said BarBrady

"The Cops' theme song" Said Stan which all the boys were lightly giggling right now

"Boys shut up now, George I have a major crisis with a certain fat ass right now" Said McDaniels

"Martha, do you mean Eric Cartman?" Said BarBrady

"Yes you idiot that little fat fucker had locked me out of my office right now!" McDaniels fumed loudly at him then she says" All of I want is my office back BarBrady"

At the same moment Kenny was thinking to himself that he should threw his Mysterion costume on that is when he is about to slip away from the crowd while the mayor was starting to pace back and forth once again that he heard McDaniels says something.

"Martha I'm calling backup right now" Said BarBrady when he is about to radio his men in

"Know what I'm going into there which that little fucker is scared of me I will do it myself" Said McDaniels that is when she walk out of there

"Oh I forget he is fucking scared of the mayor" Said Stan

"Actually dude I really want to see that happened" Said Kyle

"Yeah he will be scared like a little bitch he is" Said Kenny with invisible smile that is hidden behind his parka hood at that very same second

**To Be Continued**


	4. Round Two

**Chapter 4: Round two **

A few seconds later inside the mayor's office which Cartman was seated at her desk and he was starting to relax in McDaniels' nice and comfortable chair while the other boys look very bored right now which Cartman looks around that the fun has finally left at the room at last meanwhile McDaniels was outside of her office's door and unlocked the door after she found her office's key on her key chains which she has a lot of keys on there like car, home, and a master-key for the town's water treatment substation and other city depts. All sudden they all sat up very fast when the office's door swung open to show a pissed off McDaniels who stood there and glaring angry at them.

"Oh shit it is the mayor!" Clyde screams out loud which the scream alerts everyone in the room at that moment

"You fucking brats get out of my office now expect for you Eric that we are going to have a very long chat starting now!" McDaniels hollers out loud that Cartman has a very clear fear look has formed on his plump face at that minute

"Cartman you are fucking dead right now if you are still alive by Monday see you at school" Said Craig which McDaniels slams the door behind them at that moment as she turned around to give him the clearest angriest look that he ever seen on her face before.

"Mayor McDaniels, what a surprise to see you back here so how as your meeting went at the chamber" Said Cartman is trying to act innocent toward her at that moment

"There was no meeting today it was canceled you little devilish fat bastard quit trying to act innocent that I'm not falling it at all, Thank God I'm not your mother you probably drives me crazy" McDaniels quickly replied in a scornfully sounding tone voice

"Aye you stupid ass bitch don't call me fat but I know I'm a little devilish bastard"Said Cartman which that his little comment pisses her really off at that moment

"How dare you called me a stupid ass bitch kid now get the fuck out of my office that I'm calling your mother as well too!" McDaniels roars then she screeches out loud" Johnson and BarBrady get him out of here now"

That is when Johnson and BarBrady came walking which they both grab him by his arms and begins to drag him out.

"I hate you fucking blue- hair publicity loving whore" Cartman screams at McDaniels who has a quite pleased look has formed on her face as he was taken out at that moment.

"Whatever kid I hate your ass too!" Said McDaniels which she made a "whatever" motion with your right hand to brush his insult away then she says "Another typical day in South Park" with a heavy sighs

Outside of the office that Kyle and the gang were sitting down looked very pleased as well too

"Cartman getting yelled at by the mayor priceless" Said Kyle

"Hey Kenny what is the score for the battle between McDaniels and cartman" Said Stan

"Dude I'm lost count you guys that I last time I remembers that McDaniels was in the lead by one point" Said Kenny

"Oh" Said Stan

"But dude it is awesome when my aunt goes off on his fat ass which it is very funny that I'm must add" Said Dylan with a faint smile and then they walk away to head for the Sizzler at that moment.

**The End**


End file.
